


Grind

by TheDeadlyViper



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlyViper/pseuds/TheDeadlyViper
Summary: Oh my gosh guys. Please be so proud of me. I think I finally came up with something original. Just a little thing about the Losers at the skate park and teaching Eddie.





	Grind

Eddie peeked down at the skate ramp underneath him for about the thousandth time with grave uncertainty.  
“I don’t know.” He was muttering, almost to himself. He was at the park with the entire Loser’s Club on a Saturday afternoon and Mike was in the process of training him how to drop in on the ramp. He’d been practicing for awhile. Ben had taught him how to do the little stuff. Like, balance and jump. Richie taught him how to kick flip. ‘Cause that was pretty much all Richie could do without falling. And he could barely do that. But when he’d said that he thought he was ready to move up to the ramps, Mike had taken over ‘cause he was easily the best out of the group. Bev was good too. And Stan was surprisingly graceful. Big Bill was...well. Less than graceful. In fact, out of all of them, he was the only one who was fully geared up with a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads most of the time. All of which Eddie was currently wearing. And Richie probably should have been. Because while he was incredibly enthusiastic he was constantly falling down. Probably the vision thing. In fact, Eddie was sure he could still make out a blood stain down at the bottom from the last time that Richie had broken his face on it. Ben wasn’t great either. His center of gravity just wasn’t there. But then, he didn’t try to pull the stunts that the others did either. And he was good at falling. So, that just left Eddie to figure it out.  
“Okay. What’re you gonna do first?” Mike was asking.  
“Get real low.” Eddie responded. “Find my balance.” Mike nodded.  
“Yep. And how do you break your fall?” He asked next.  
“With my arms.” Eddie replied, flopping them a bit like a bird. And that they had practiced. Over and over. Making Eddie do multiple fake falls on the grass. Because that was the one thing that he was afraid of. That Eddie would lose his balance and when he realized he was going to fall, he would panic and go face first into the cement.  
“Perfect. Alright. I think you’re good to go.” Mike lightly rapped his knuckles on top of Bill’s helmet. He said it with a confidence he absolutely didn’t feel. It wasn’t that he thought Eddie couldn’t do it. It was just, well, everyone knew that the little guy had kind of a horror over injuring himself. And that was the one thing you couldn’t have if you wanted to skate. Because falling was just going to happen. Again and again. Scraped knees even broken bones just came with the territory.  
Mike knelt down and got him into the right spot, teetering on the edge and slowly withdrew. And Eddie was just staring down at the ground and nearly stood back up to back out of it. But then he heard Richie shouting,  
“C’mon Eds! You can do it!” And he felt a surge of confidence.  
“He’s gonna break his ass, isn’t he?” Richie mumbled under his breath right after.  
“Yep. Definitely.” Stan whispered back. Mike had his knuckles in his mouth. Stanley was wringing his hands worriedly. Bev looked like a deer stuck in headlights. And Richie. Richie couldn’t even watch. He had his face buried deep into Bill’s shoulder.  
Eddie internally counted to three and dropped down over the edge before he could stop himself. And to his utter shock, everything just came together. All of Mike’s training. He landed perfectly into the loop. He did fall off when he hit the other side, but he was able to jump off just fine and land on his feet. He stood for a second before turning and looking up at his cheering friends.  
“Holy shit! I did it! I really did it!” He crowed gleefully. And Bill, Richie and Bev were climbing hurriedly down the side, running to pat him on the back and hug him. And then. Then Eddie wasn’t sure what happened. He was just standing there, forgetting where he was standing and suddenly there was just a loud ‘THUD!’ Bill gave a sharp gasp and Bev slapped a hand over her mouth.  
“RICHIEEEEE!” Eddie screeched so loud, they were all sure that birds were scattering from the trees. And then everything was just utter chaos. Richie quickly got to the other boy and reached for his hands. And there was just. Blood. Everywhere. Streaming down from Eddie’s nose and mouth.   
“Oh Shit! SHIT!” Richie was yelling. And then Stan, Ben and Mike were there a second later. Ben was whipping off his white t-shirt and balling the thing up, handing it over to Richie.  
“Put your head back!” Richie snapped, holding Ben’s shirt to Eddie’s bloody face.  
“Jesus Christ.” Stan muttered.  
“I said. Fall with your HANDS. Dammit!” Mike groaned.  
“M-mike! You’re n-not helping!” Bill hollered.  
“Oh my god, Richie. Is he gonna need stitches?” Bev was asking, though it was hard to hear over Eddie’s screaming. “Should we call an ambulance?”  
“Keep your head back, dammit!” Richie yelled, again.  
It took a good ten minutes before the bleeding started to slow down. By then, Ben’s t-shirt had gone from white to red. Eddie was still sniveling where he sat on the ground with Richie tending to him. Finally, when he’d thought the bleeding had stopped enough, Richie gently pulled Ben’s shirt back.  
“Well.” He said.  
“W-what?” Eddie stammered, tearfully.  
“You’re gonna have one hell of a black eye. Or two.” Richie said. And yeah, it wasn’t pretty. He could see a bruise forming already on Eddie’s chin, his lip was cut open but he was pretty sure his nose wasn’t broken ‘cause it still looked really straight.  
“Well. The good news is you made it down the ramp.” Mike said. To peals of laughter. Except for Eddie. Of course.


End file.
